


Gawain needs a nap

by iwritemyownreality



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, storse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality
Summary: Lancewain Discord Storse Challenge 2020Gawain does a lot for the fae cause . He just really needs a nap .
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Gawain needs a nap

Life was taking its toll on the green knight. countless trips to find refugees and bring them to their makeshift camp muddled in with slaying paladins and caring for this child he somehow adopted along the way. To put it Bluntly he was bloody tired. Even as he lay cuddled up to his ash man at night so many things were poking at his brain that he only managed a few hours at most and it showed.

Then something weird happened .

Gawain had been going about his normal business teaching the boy , squirrel , a bit of the sword fighting as he so often begged to practice . When Gawain’s bones felt heavy in his skin. He excused himself from the activity and thought it beneficial if he were to clear his head for just a moment before returning to his hectic day to day . Giving Goliath an apple and a stroke seemed a good way to this and so the knight grabbed an apple from the kitchens and headed towards where Goliath had been temporarily stabled. He knew Lancelot had been pre occupied with guard duty today and so the beast was unlikely to have had much attention .

As he approached the shadowy animal he heard a voice . 

‘ is that for me ?’ 

Gawain stopped in his tracks , hand on his blade ready to fight an assailant . However as he scanned the surroundings their was no one but the horse . He looked at the creature baffled and heard the voice again .

‘ Excuse me ? I said is that for me ? ‘ 

Feeling slightly embarrassed by the horses accusatory tone Gawain just stared at the horse , then the apple , then back to the horse .

‘yes ? ‘ 

The horse huffed in displeasure 

‘ bring it here then ‘ 

Maybe it was the tiredness but Gawain just succumbed to the situation and walked over to the steed , holding the apple out lamely as the horse began to munch away happily on the fruit . 

‘ have you always talked horse ? ‘

The horse neighed in displeasure . 

‘ who are you calling horse fae man ? my name is goliath ‘ 

Gawain nodded apologetically genuinely feeling remorse for insulting the horse . Goliath .

‘ oh sorry….’

He trailed off awkwardly and noted that goliath had finished his meal and was looking at the knight in what can only be described as an offended manner .

‘ does Lancelot never speak of me ‘ 

Gawain felt very guilty for having upset the steed and so was quick to reassure him .

‘ oh no he talks of you much , he considers you a loyal and strong steed your name must have slipped my mind . Entirely my fault .’ 

Goliath neighs in appreciation preening slightly at the compliment 

‘ As he should , he would be dead without me , had to lug his half dead body all the way here you know ‘ 

Gawain agreed quickly .

‘ I am very thankful ‘ 

Suddenly another voice cut through the clearing .

‘ Gawain ?’ 

The man turned around and came face to face with his boyfriend , he had been so enthralled in the conversation that he hadn’t even noticed his lover creep up on him . suddenly he felt himself thrown over the ash mans shoulder in a rather undignified manner and the other man strode back towards the camp .

‘ what the hell are you doing ?’ 

Gawain cried , demanding an explanation for this abduction . Lancelot did not pause in his strides as he replied .

‘ I love you , but you’re talking to a horse . you need a nap ‘

And with that gawain was thrown down on their makeshift bed , given a kiss to the forehead and left on his lonesome .

He figured a nap couldn’t hurt .


End file.
